Trapped Flower
by Shinzoku
Summary: Giratina isn't too thrilled when he finds out his Shaymin is missing. He still isn't thrilled when he finds out Team Rocket took her, and his only companion is the new Mewtwo. Giratina x Shaymin
1. A Promise

It was a sight to see in the Hall of Origin. Arceus' youngest creations were cowering behind older ones, never having seen him so defenseless in their lives. Mew and Regigigas desperately tried to pull the being of Antimatter away from their leader, but the beast would not hear of it. He spun around, bashed his tail into Mew, and then aimed a huge Hyper Beam at Regigigas. Arceus' two best, and trusted fighters, stepped back, glancing at each other.

Arceus glared at Giratina as he rubbed ash from the Hyper Beam off of his snow-white clothes.

Giratina stepped forward, reverting to a human form where his hair was messy and blond, eyes ruby red, and skin pale. He grabbed Arceus' by the front of his shirt and pulled him close enough to see the dark red flecks that made up the red in his eye. Arceus flinched slightly, turning Giratina's snarl into a deep frown.

"Where is she!" Giratina roared. "What the hell did you do with her!"

"With WHO?" Arceus snapped.

"You know exactly!" Giratina shoved him back. Regigigas stepped forward and grabbed Arceus, hauling him to his feet. "She's not at the meeting right now, is she? Darkrai and Manaphy haven't seen her! No one has!"

Confused, Arceus threw his hand to the side, the golden circle around his head flashing green. Vines broke through the hard marble ground, wrapping around Giratina and clamping his mouth shut. He struggled to get out. At this point, the younger Legendaries bolted out of the room: out went Darkrai and Cresselia's children, the Roaming Beasts' respective children, and Manaphy. Shay, a young Shaymin, cowered back burrowing his face into Entei's long, soft fur. The beast brought the young Legendary around as if to protect him.

"Giratina!" Entei roared.

The Hyper Beam forming between Giratina's two hands exploded from his surprise. Arceus, Regigigas, and Mew jerked back and glanced at Entei. Usually the lion never spoke up, always quiet and reserved. Suicune and Raikou gave him terrified looks.

"Giratina, look what you're doing." Entei stood up, Shay at his feet. "You're terrifying him. Calm down, take a few deep breaths, and tell us what is wrong."

Huffing, Giratina crossed his arms and sat down on the steps leading up to where Arceus, Regigigas, and Mew sat. He glared at the Legends around the room, glared at the dark gray rug that split the room in half. Shay ran up the steps, changing form until he was a human.

"M-Mom's…" Strong arms wrapped around Shay. Giratina pulled him onto his lap and let him rest his head on his shoulder. "She's gone…I haven't seen her in weeks, Papa."

"I know," Giratina said. "No one bothered to tell me. We'll find her."

Arceus' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you haven't seen her in weeks?" he asked. "This is the time she usually leads the Shaymin to a new spot in Sinnoh." He glared at his son. "Giratina, you do not know where Shaymin is?"

"No," Giratina growled. He ran a hand through Shay's soft green hair, brushed a finger across the Gracedia Flower pinned to his necklace. "She usually keeps in contact with me, but suddenly…it stopped. I heard an ear shattering scream and came here right away."

Tears fell down Shay's face, soaking into Giratina's dark gray jacket.

"Oh, no, don't cry," Giratina said desperately as he rubbed Shay's back. "Please don't."

"Get her back," Shay squeaked. "Please Papa."

"I will. I promise."

Someone cleared their throat. Giratina unwillingly diverted his gaze from Shay to look at the looming form of Mewtwo.

"What do you want?" Giratina growled.

"I may know where she is," Mewtwo said.

Arceus leaned forward. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been hanging around a Team Rocket base, and I keep hearing something about, 'We've finally caught her!' I wasn't sure who it was until just a few minutes ago."

Legendaries around the room crowded around.

"Like those Galactic people?" Heatran asked.

"Each one of your regions has had an evil team running amuck." Metwo glanced around, gaze lingering on Giratina the longest. "Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua, Galactic, Plasma and each has their own but similar goals; get the Legendary Pokemon."

Giratina stood up. "What the hell is Team Rocket doing with a Sinnoh Pokemon?" he asked then shook his head. "I don't want to know…" He trailed off as Shay wrapped his arms around his neck. "Which Team Rocket base?"

"Right outside of Cerulean City."

"I'm leaving." Giratina turned to hand Shay to Arceus but Mewtwo stopped him.

"This is exactly what they want you to do. They know that a higher up Legendary will come to attack, and they've prepared for it. You can't go in there."

He was right. Giratina cursed under his breath and turned to Arceus, hoping for an answer. But the god had none. He looked deep in thought.

"You can't just go in there and run rampant- you're one of a kind and they'll definitely want to capture you for their own evil deeds." Arceus scratched the side of his head. "You know what? Mewtwo- go with him. Stay in your human forms."

The cat looked appalled. "I refuse," he said.

"You have the most knowledge of Team Rocket, having been created by them. This is an order!"

Metwo forced back an angry growl. "Fine," he said and looked away.

Giratina gave Shay a big hug before turning and handing him to Arceus. "I'll be back," he said to the boy, "and I'll have Shaymin with me."

"Please come back," Shay cried. "Please."

"I promise." Giratina took a deep breath and walked down the steps. The farther down he got, the more angry he became. Team Rocket stole Shaymin from him, kidnapped her! And it was all to get him to come down there? Oh, he thought, they were going to get _more _than they bargained for.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_**: Eh, I hope you like it so far! The next chapter is twice as long as this, as will every chapter. What is Giratina x Shaymin called? I have no idea. ._. Anyway, credit for the plot goes to a friend of mine.

Please review!


	2. Floor 1

Giratina took in Mewtwo's new form: when they had descended from the Hall of Origin, Mewtwo had gained a human form for the first time. His hair was messy and pure white, though when it hit the sun it looked a strange purple. His skin was pale. His eyes were dark. Giratina tugged at the drawstrings of his purple jacket, zipping the hood shut.

"Don't screw up," he said. Mewtwo gave him a calm look.

"It is not I who will screw up," he said.

"Don't give me any of that crap," Giratina snapped. He stomped through Sinnoh, arms crossed. "Now, how do you suppose we get to Kanto? Will all the Legends currently being contained in the Hall of Origin, there's no one around here that will give us a ride."

With a knowing look Mewtwo snapped his fingers. The world around got fuzzy like an old TV screen and suddenly they were in the middle of a new forest, one that Giratina did not know. Just outside the forest was a huge ledge, and on that ledge a cave. To the right, a large city stood tall and proud.

"We need to go that way, I'm guessing," Giratina asked as he pointed to Cerulean City.

"No." Mewtwo turned around and trudged through the forest. It was odd, a forest standing there in a huge valley, but soon they figured out why it was there. Deep in the middle was a building. It was a tiny building, but Giratina could sense hidden objects. Below the ground, for many stories, was the rest of the building. It was so huge that Giratina thought the hidden base would have protruded into Heatran's territory.

The Legendaries stared at it.

"Are you sure this is where Shaymin is?" Giratina asked.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied. "And knowing our luck, she's on the bottom floor."

If possible, Giratina paled more. "Shaymin can't be in the heat!" he exclaimed. "She'll wilt and die!"

Mewtwo placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down," he said. "She may be on the bottom floor, but I know the Rockets. They'll have it at just the right temperature that she can live, simply warm."

Giratina gasped. He narrowed his eyes; Rocket grunts were patrolling the area, their oversized Raticates following them. "Those poor Pokemon," he breathed. "They need to stop giving them Rare Candies."

"Giratina, don't get sidetracked. We need to sneak in there."

"Why don't we just blow it up!"

Slowly he rubbed his temples. Mewtwo could not believe Giratina was saying that. "If we blow it up, we risk killing Shaymin! If we blow it up, we might get surrounded by TV crews! Do you want that?"

Of course not. Giratina shook his head and knelt down behind a bush, thankful that the wind was blowing away from the Raticate. Mewtwo carefully picked his way across the branches littering the floor and crouched next to Giratina, eyes intent on the building ahead. When the patrolling group turned into another, thicker cluster of trees, the Legends jumped over the bush and ran ahead, instantly hiding behind another bush.

Soon they discovered that a patrol came by every five minutes. Mewtwo sneaked past a group, glared at that Raticates, and came to a door. He pressed his hand to it as Giratina walked up.

"It's locked."

"Really now, genius?" Giratina grunted. His hand began to glow but Mewtwo grabbed it.

"No explosions," he said. Giratina rolled his eyes. Their reflection appeared on the glass and suddenly it slid open. The two grunts were mugged. Mewtwo and Giratina attacked them, pulled them into a closet, and pressed their backs to the wall.

The beast looked at the cat.

"Well, what now?" Giratina hissed.

"We're inside, so…explore." Mewtwo turned to a wall that showed a map and looked at it. "There are four floors and each floor is a giant maze of tiny, metal floors and steps. Shaymin should be at the fourth one, which is way far down there."

Giratina's jaw clenched. "We look to obvious," he said. "Grab the grunts' clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure you stupid cat!"

Mewtwo didn't look phased by the insult. He opened the closet, stripped the grunts of their Team Rocket uniform, and locked them back inside. Grunting, he threw a uniform to Giratina and took one for himself. They quickly found an empty room and changed. Footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Hurry up!" Mewtwo hissed. He threw his cap on and pulled down Giratina's shirt. "Put your hat on!"

Just as he did, the door opened and higher ups stepped into the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked, dark eyes narrowed. "You should be out patrolling. Where are your Pokemon?"

Both Legends held back, contemplating about whether they should tell the Rocket that they _were_ Pokemon or not.

_Accept the Pokemon_ Mewtwo said to Giratina. The Legend, too used to Lugia's mind speaking, nodded ever so slightly.

"We left them in our rooms," Mewtwo said.

The higher up glared at them but unhooked two Poke Balls from his belt and threw them at the duo. Instinctively the two caught them and saluted. Commander what's his face turned and stomped out of the room. They sighed.

"This feels wrong," Giratina said as he pressed the button on the Poke Ball. "Trapping Pokemon…"

"I won't tell you my past then," Mewtwo said. He released the Pokemon in his Poke Ball and reached down to pat the Paras on the head. "I don't want to patrol." Tap! A blue light hit the Paras and it went running.

Giratina shook his head and released his. Raticate came out in a blue light and followed the Paras.

"Thanks Lord Giratina," Raticate said before leaving the room. "Mewtwo."

The Legends bowed slightly.

"We need to find a way through this level," Mewtwo said. "We're at the very top. Lots of staircases cover the area, so we'll be up on the first floor for a while. I wonder what we'll find."

"I'm positive we won't find any clones," Giratina grumbled. "But if we find any Legendaries, we've got to let them go. Come on!"

He ran out of the room, glancing left and right before charging across the hall. Mewtwo caught up to him and they walked together, looking as inconspicuous as possible.

"Can't you read someone's mind and get the directions?" Giratina whispered.

_I can only speak_ Mewtwo told him. Giratina rolled his eyes.

They stopped talking when a higher up walked by. He looked at the duo and shrugged, walking past. An all too loyal Crobat followed.

Giratina let out a breath of relief. "Alright, where should we head first?" he asked. "I want the quickest way. And I swear- when I find out who kidnapped Shaymin…I'll-"

Mewtwo stopped him once again. "Don't get mad," he said. "Arceus doesn't want us destroying this place."

"I don't care what Dad says!" Giratina exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "I'm going to do anything to get her back."

"Even get grounded again, unable to see her after you rescue her?"

Grumbling, he glared at Mewtwo. "I hate your logic, stupid cat." He stomped down the hall and poked his head through a random door.

What good luck! It was a thin, metal staircase made up of solid, welded together links. Mewtwo followed Giratina down the stairs. He simply had to float a little bit off the metal to get down, but the steps were so steep that Giratina almost tripped and fell. Mewtwo smirked as he stepped by, not really touching the steps.

"Jerk," Giratina scoffed. He placed a hand on the wall to keep himself steady, and his horror heightened when he realized there were still many more flights of stairs to go. They turned and went down another one, and another, and another, until they were standing on a big wide, thin floor high above what looked like a hanger.

Helicopters and small planes covered the area. Giratina groaned slightly and began to walk down the steps. A huge crowd of grunts shoved their way up the stairs, knocking them over the side in their haste. The beast-turned-human grabbed onto the railing, but Mewtwo wasn't so lucky. He fell nearly twenty feet, landing hard on another floor. The metal sound echoed through the area.

"Why didn't you stop yourself?" Giratina hissed quietly.

_People are watching_ Mewtwo snapped back. He stood up, rubbing his arm in pain as Giratina flipped himself over the bar he held onto. The cat limped back up the stairs and took a few moments to regain his posture. "Go slow. There may be more. We don't need that happening again."

Giratina snorted. "Says you," he said. He ran his hand over the empty Poke Ball on his belt, the memory of the running grunts clear in his mind. They had multitudes of Ultra Balls, a Legendary's worst nightmare. Mewtwo urged him on, carefully picking his way down the stairs again. Just as Mewtwo had said, more grunts came running up the stairs, and the Legends ended up pressing themselves against the railing to avoid getting thrown over again.

"Man, I hate this," Giratina complained.

Growling, Mewtwo jabbed him in the chest with long, thin fingers. "You're a Legendary," he said, "son of the GOD of Legendaries! Suck it up!"

Once again, he was right. Giratina straightened himself and put on a serious look. "Let's go." They almost ran down the last step of stairs, but when they got to the bottom, they notice there was no door or stairs at all.

"How do they get these flying things out?" Giratina asked.

"You act like you don't know what they are."

Mewtwo received a blank look from the other.

"I don't. I've been trapped in the flipping Distortion World since Arceus knows when! I'm trying to keep up on what new improvements have been made since Damos' time."

"Damos?"

"Oh! Really kind man who lived thousands of years ago; he saved Arceus, who in turn gave him what he needed to create a beautiful land." Giratina crossed his arms and nodded, red eyes diverting from Mewtwo to look at the metal sheets lining the room. "Anyway, yeah, how do they get these things out?"

Mewtwo sighed. "See those wheels?" he asked. "They can drive, too, not just fly. That hallway over there- that leads to an opening where the helicopters can fly out."

"Weird."Giratina shrugged and walked over to a random staircase. "These are all over the place. Which one do you think we should take?"

"HEY! What are you guys doing down here?"

Their eyes grew wide- Giratina's more so than Mewtwo's. They turned around and looked up, the higher up who gave them Pokemon standing at the top of the staircase they had just got down from. He ran down the stairs with much more grace than the Legendaries, halfway down before the two could even register that he was coming.

"Get away from us!" Mewtwo exclaimed. His purple eyes glowed blue and he threw his hand out. His fingers began to meld together, his skin began to turn purple. A thick, purple tail grew and full-Pokemon Mewtwo, whose skin had grown over the clothes, lifted the Team Rocket leader into the air, fingers bent as if strangling him.

"M-Mewtwo," the man gasped.

Giratina took a step back.

_Find a way down_ Mewtwo told him quickly. _GO!_

Swallowing hard, Giratina ran up one staircase with newfound swiftness. He smashed into what he thought was the door; it was a ploy, set there for just that purpose. Angered, wings grew from his back and he jumped over to the door on the floor next to his. Again, it failed. A tail grew.

_Calm down!_ Mewtwo roared into his mind. Giratina shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. The tail disappeared, as did the wings but slower. He leaped over to the next door and his legs seemed to collapse from landing wrong. His fingers brushed the handle, and it opened!

"You will forget us," Mewtwo started to say.

"Oh, no, I have never forgotten about you," the man said to Mewtwo. A loud thump reached Giratina's ears and Mewtwo shot up. He changed into his human form as they burst through the door. They scrambled down steps that led down, dodging grunts as they looked confusedly at them.

Giratina stopped enough to catch his breath when they thought they were far enough away.

"You idiot!" he roared. Mewtwo blinked. "Why did you- are you stupid?"

"I gave you time," Mewtwo said. "The more time we have, the longer we'll last, and the quicker we'll find Shaymin. I know my way around these places; Team Rocket Commander Jared will gather up grunts and come to find us. We've got but an hour to get as far as we can."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_**: Bwahahahah! Do you know how much freaking FUN this is? x'DD I'm not too fond of Mewtwo, but I'm loving him more and more! And Giratina's so silly.  
>Onto serious matters- Shaymin. We will hear from her next chapter. ._.<p> 


	3. Floor 2

"Move it!" Giratina roared, throwing open the doors leading to the second floor. Team Rocket grunts jumped to the sides as the frantic Legends ran through. He pushed one out of his way, throwing him into the wall. Pokemon scattered as their trainers (dictators, more like) called out commands and orders. Mewtwo leaped to the side, landed hard with his feet against the wall, and tackled a Pokemon. The Raticate retaliated by gnawing Mewtwo's arm. "Let us through!"

A higher up shook his head. "Sorry, we can't let you through without Ids! Raticate, come back!" The rat leered at Mewtwo before she scampered back.

Mewtwo and Giratina stood next to each other, hats down low over their eyes; they didn't think purple and red were natural eye colors, and they wanted to save some time if they hadn't been alerted already. By the looks of it, the Rocket that tried to stop them hadn't said anything yet- most likely gathering up as many fighters as he could.

"Sir, we have Ids right here." Mewtwo pulled the top layer of his uniform forward, pulling a key card from inside. He held up the necklace. "See?"

The member frowned, blue eyes knowing. "Every Rocket has a fake Id to get into certain places. You will not go past!"

Giratina threw his head back, groaning loudly as he crossed his arms. "Seriously?" he asked, disappointed in himself for forgetting such a minute detail. "You really won't let us through? What about the other idiots?"

"Special permission. Raticate, attack them!"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "Why are you attacking humans with humans?" He shrugged slightly, feigning confusion.

"You're not humans!"

The beast shook his head. "No, sir, no. Right, Mewtwo?"

Everyone seemed to drop their weapons and Poke Balls. Giratina tipped his head to the side and looked at Mewtwo with insane red eyes, a grin playing on his face.

"Mhm. That is right, Giratina."

At this point, everyone could have a heart attack.

"As- as humans?" a Rocket mumbled to her partner. "Since when-"

Giratina looked straight at her. "Lord Arceus gave us these forms," he said, picking at the sleeve of his shirt. "Though I swear to the Universe that we _could _have asked him for better clothes."

_You're getting off topic _Mewtwo warned. Giratina swallowed. The rats, bats, and any other kinds of Pokemon ending in 'ats' raced after the duo so suddenly that they were almost knocked off their feet. Together they separated opposite ways, moving as one. Mewtwo brought both of his hands to the left as Giratina brought his to the right and a Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere broke through the crowd, separating everyone.

Just as they were about to race across the small room to the door, loud growls filled the air. Giratina slowly turned around, not daring to look up. Three beasts, larger and more ferocious than the gentle creatures he knew were standing, paws spread apart, heads down low enough to stare the Legends in the face. Recovering Rocket members let out quiet cheers.

"Get them!" they called out.

Suicune barked and leaped forward, grabbing the back of Giratina's shirt in his jaws. The smooth black material ripped and he fell to the floor, the whites of his eyes darkening to black. Mewtwo shot past as a full Pokemon, and when Raikou pounced Giratina, he too changed into a full Pokemon. Roaring, he threw the cat of thunder against the wall and pelted him with Hyper Beams. He stopped for a moment to recover and saw the other two, Suicune and Entei, mob Mewtwo. They began to glow a brilliant blue. Mewtwo, now once again a human, had his arms crossed in an X, eyes glowing blue.

He gasped and reared up. The beasts thrown by psychic power just miss his enormous claws. As he shrank to a human, he and Mewtwo began to charge towards the door.

"I can't keep doing that," Mewtwo said, sounding out of breath. "I don't have as much power in this form."

"I hear you." Giratina beat the door down with a strong kick and the two were faced with a horrible problem; metal floors spread across an area two football fields wide. There were no rails, and they were all red, blurring together in an attempt to confuse. "Oh snap."

* * *

><p>Sharp objects and needles poked her day in and day out. When she wasn't being forced to run tests, she sat in a cage at the very end of the room. Her light green hair was browning, giving a sense of wilting. Knees were brought to her chest, arms folded on top. Her forehead was pressed against them, the small girl letting out quiet sobs barely audible to the scientist staring at a large screen. Scattered around the room were many other Shaymin, her most trusted friends, save for the Legendaries themselves. Shaymin glanced up and rubbed her blue eyes.<p>

"Don't worry, Shaymin," a young one said. "We'll get out of here! Darkrai, or Uxie, or maybe even Giratina will come and get us!"

Shaymin shook her head, speaking in a quiet, raspy voice. "I doubt it," she said. "I couldn't contact anyone…"

The cages rattled as the Pokemon jumped. A loud intercom came on, frantic voices coming to life. "ATTENTION! ALL ROCKETS REPORT TO THE THIRD FLOOR! TWO ROGUE LEGENDARIES RUN FOR THE THIRD FLOOR!"

Blinking, the scientist looked up from his screen. "Rogue Legendaries?" he asked. "It can't be the beasts."

Shaymin forced herself not to let out any noise. She turned to the cage next to her, speaking in her Pokemon's tongue. "Who do you think it is?" she whispered, resting her arms back on her knees. "It can't be…" She shook her head. If they were Legendary, she prayed to Arceus that they were powerful, strong ones. The beasts had been genetically engineered to resist attacks from Arceus himself and fight off even Rayquaza. She had been horrified when the eggs hatched; over just a couple of weeks, the three cats had grown to immense size and now…

The scientist slammed his fist against the keyboard. "Dammit!" he exclaimed. "The beasts are out! Send someone to give them Revives!" He turned in his chair to look at the grunt that burst into the room.

"S-sir!" he exclaimed, stopping to catch his breath. "It's- it's Mewtwo and Giratina!"

A flash glinted in the scientist's dark brown eyes. "My teacher made Mewtwo," he mumbled, gaze shifting back to the screen. He pressed a few buttons as the member ran away, slamming the door behind him.

Pokemon glanced at each other, then turned to Shaymin.

"Don't do it!" the girl cried out.

Suddenly the scientist stopped what he was doing and pushed his rolly chair back. "Aha! She does speak!" he exclaimed, walking over to the cage with a key in hand. He unlocked the lock, grabbed Shaymin roughly by her wrist, and dragged her out. The Legendary cried out, but was unable to get to her Pokemon form. A substance had been injected into her every morning since the day she had gotten there, and for some reason it prevented the transformation. She gritted her teeth as she was thrown into a chair. Her arms and feet were strapped down.

She glared. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"You're very raspy," the scientist said. He unlocked one of her arms and shoved a cup of cold water into her hand. Shaymin downed it- she was disappointed when she found very little, but enough to let her speak better. When she finished, her hand was strapped down again.

Shaymin swallowed. "I am a follower of Lord Arceus, my creator. His sons are Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, and Azelf. His daughters are Dialga and Mesprit. Grandchildren are Shay and Celebi. We live in the Hall of Origin, save for the few roamers that only come on meetings." She smiled ever so slightly. "I pledged never to say where the Hall of Origin was, and you cannot get it out of me. My lips are sealed."

The scientist had been scribbling things down on a clipboard. "I'll get that out of you later," he said, pointing his pencil at Shaymin.

"Mew is a real creature; heck, all of your Legends are real. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even lesser Legends roaming unknown regions."

He glared at her. "Raikou."

"He can get fairly angry."

"Ho-Oh."

"She's a hippie, I swear to Arceus she is. No offense to hippies."

"The Lake Trio is not a myth?"

Shaymin rolled her eyes. "What did I just tell you?" she hissed.

The man shook his head. "Let's talk about Shay," he said, tapping his pencil against his lips. "Short for Shaymin, am I right? Must be your child. Who is the father?"

If she had the energy, she would be in hysterics. Instead, Shaymin mustered up a smirk.

"Giratina," she said, "and you just _pissed him off_."

He paled.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Giratina," Mewtwo coaxed. Though they had gotten really far down, Giratina had finally snapped and crouched down, not daring to move. Mewtwo shook his head and held out a hand like someone trying to give a child candy. "It's okay, you won't fall."<p>

Giratina wrapped his hands around the sides of the pathetic, swaying bridge. "Hell no!" he snapped. "You stupid cat! Perfect balance…ugh!"

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "Is the great Giratina, god of DEATH and DISTORTION afraid of HEIGHTS?"

He lowered his head and slowly nodded. "I can't change in here! We'll plummet to the ground or something and cause more attention than needed!"

_Can't blame you there._Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, though, why you are afraid of heights? You were born in the Hall of freaking Origin, thousands of feet in the air, you can fly, there's practically NO ground in your Distortion World place-"

"Leave me alone you stupid cat!" Giratina snapped. When he heard a sound from high above, he instantly ran forward, grabbing onto Mewtwo's arm with a terrified look.

"I'm showing this to Dad." Snap! Flash!

"Where the flip did you get a camera for Universe's sake?"

"Blackmail purposes- always keep one on me. And now I have a picture of you, terrified."

Giratina paled. "Oh Universe no-"

Mewtwo kept a straight face as he turned and walked away, pulling his arm out of Giratina's grip. He threw his arm to the side and the lock on the door exploded, opening wide. They walked through it, finding themselves in a completely new room in a completely weird place. It literally looked like a jungle; Paras and Gloom and Caterpie were running around everywhere, causing a ruckus. Giratina's jaw dropped.

"That's a lot of freakin' Pokemon."

"Makes my army of Nidoqueen look small…" Mewtwo mumbled. He strolled through the room as if it was completely normal, looking around at the plants and bushes. "I'm surprised they haven't kept Shaymin in here. But, alas, they're not that nice."

Huffing, the other crossed his arms and tipped his head back to see over the rim of his hat. "Looks like a Poke Ball," he said. Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "Some of the dead let me see their Poke Balls- yeah, they battle and crap even past life- and mirrors and lights and…yeah."

Mewtwo looked up, and sure enough, solar panels lined the top of the roof. "Team Rocket isn't too smart," he said. "Solar panels need to be used outside to gather up light."

"Unless they have one of Ho-Oh's feathers," Giratina said, moving a hand off of his arm to point at a floating feather in the middle of the room.

That was completely unexpected. "Ho-Oh's the Legendary of rainbows, though."

"Silly newb!" Giratina teased. Anger flashed in Mewtwo's purple eyes. "Ho-Oh is the Legendary of sky- the sun, rainbows, clouds!"

"I will never understand you guys."

"You were manmade, retard, like three years ago. Of course you don't freaking understand us."

Mewtwo simply shook his head and closed his eyes. "We need to find the door. I'm afraid that without Shaymin, you're going absolutely insane."

"I am not!" Giratina snapped, narrowing his red eyes. "Shut your stupid cat mouth and find a way outta here!"

"PATIENCE!" Mewtwo snapped. He shook his head, white hair lazily billowing out. "I've used up too much energy so far, and I will only look for exits when it's a complete emergenc-"

Three doors slammed open as three beasts ran into the room at different directions. Giratina held his head in his hands.

"This way." Mewtwo grabbed Giratina's wrist and dragged him between Raikou and Suicune, charging for a door with a big red R on it. A map resided next to the thin window above the door handle. "We're on the right track! Close the door!"

With a slam Giratina shut the door and leaned against it. Thumps smashed against the wall, and a wicked grin spread on his face. He turned around and jumped backwards, seeing Suicune looking at them with a large red eye.

"Why won't the die?" Giratina exclaimed. He turned to Mewtwo, grabbing him and shaking him by his shoulders. "WHY WON'T THEY DIE?"

Calmly Mewtwo placed a hand on Giratina's shoulder and pushed him away. "Like me, they are genetically engineered. I swear that Entei is twice as big as our Entei. Most likely the mastermind of this place has made them extremely hard to kill, because that's how Rocket rolls."

And speak of the devil. Entei was burning down the door, the metal frame melting in seconds. The duo looked at each other, nodded, and ran. As they grew nearer to the next floor, Rocket members appeared everywhere.

Giratina smirked. "This is gonna be as fun as watching Cyrus trying to destroy the world." He kicked a wall, destroying the smooth surface, and pulled out a pipe. Mewtwo jumped and spun and kicked a member in the head, and with that, the huge battle began. "Mewtwo, we have to get to the third floor!"

"On it!" Mewtwo said. He turned slightly, ramming his elbow into someone's throat, and ran through a crowd of people.

"Don't let them get to the fourth floor!" a higher up snapped. He glared at the Legends with cold, dark eyes and released a Pokemon. Giratina and Mewtwo stared in almost horror; not only was a Zapdos released, but a Darkrai, too. Of course they'd be much weaker than their full Legendary counterpart, but they still radiated energy and darkness.

Okay, Giratina thought to himself. His eyes turned to black, but he forced himself to stay calm. "You want to fight fire with fire, mortal?" Giratina hissed. Jared narrowed his eyes and threw an arm forward.

"Attack with whatever you've got!" he snapped. Zapdos cried out as Darkrai faded into the ground. Giratina silently told himself to tell the Legendaries to STOP reproducing when suddenly he was hit in the head by one of Darkrai's shadow balls. Instead of getting a nightmare, as he WAS a nightmare, he got an insane headache and began to rub his temples. Zapdos tried her luck at smashing into Giratina with a glowing, steel wing, but with a flick of his hand, the area was distorted and Zapdos ended up next to Jared again. "What the heck are you doing? Attack the dang thing!"

"_S-sorry!_" Zapdos exclaimed in Pokemon.

Giratina snorted. "_Come at me_!" he snapped in his own language, causing the humans to stop. "_You're nothing like the Zapdos I know, coward! Zapdos is more…how shall I put this…? Knowledgeable?_

"_Say that again!_" Zapdos snapped.

"_COWARD!_" Giratina gracefully leaped to the side, pressing his back against the wall. Zapdos shot by, missing him by a long shot, and flapped her wings to get herself to stop before crashing into a wall. Laughing insanely, Giratina spun around, holding his pipe out and managed to smash it into Darkrai's face. Grunting, the Ghost jerked back and shot nightmare balls at him, missing every time. Giratina shook a finger. "Ah-ah~"

Dakrai seemed to grow angrier.

"_Ah. My Darkrai is much kinder! You're more like Selia, you know? Little jerk keeps attacking me all the time…" _Giratina stopped fighting in a fit of laughter.

"Zapdos, Thunder!"

With a scream Giratina covered his face. Electricity shot through him, harming him far more than it would hurt a human. "Dammit!" he exclaimed. "That freaking hurts!" He formed an Aura Sphere in his hands and shot them everywhere. They exploded all around, and suddenly a voice in his head said, _Found the exit._

Giratina went to move…and couldn't. "I'm PARALYZED?"

"Zaapzapzapzapzap!" Zapdos laughed, pointing a wing at him.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. Giratina could attack, but not move from the spot he was in, as if his feet were glued to the floor. Cursing, he disappeared into shadows. He tackled Zapdos as hard as he could, finally able to move again, and went running. And then he stopped, and then he could move again. If there were a worse status effect than Paralyze, he'd shoot himself. Finally, when the effect had worn off completely, he charged through hallways, following directions from Mewtwo. Zapdos and Darkrai were hard on his heels, and all Giratina could do to not blow up the building was simply dodge attacks. Suddenly, not only did he have Zapdos and Darkrai after him, he had Entei, Raikou, and Suicune too.

When he got to the door, Mewtwo opened it and he crashed through, rolled, and slammed into a wall. Mewtwo let out the tiniest smile.

"Good job," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Giratina pulled himself to his feet, brushing dirt off his Rocket uniform. "I don't think we'll need these anymore." He snapped his fingers and his clothes changed; a gray jacket over a black and red striped shirt, gray pants, and golden shoulder pads. "That feels better."

Mewtwo had already changed. He led Giratina down some steps, turned, and headed down even more. They had to go at an extremely fast pace, so within moments they were at the third floor. And it was freaking covered in water.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_**: Sorry this chapter took so long. :'D You see, what I do is I completely type one chapter, and don't post it until the _next _chapter is done! Kills some pressure, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my favorite. :3


	4. Floor 3

Giratina placed his hands on his hips and let out a deep sigh. Each of them had problems; he was afraid of heights, Mewtwo was afraid of water. The same water that covered the entire floor 20 feet deep. What Team Rocket had a floor of water for was beyond their understanding, even that of Mewtwo's, but they did take note of the giant Gyrados chilling in the middle, staring up at them with dark eyes and a gaping jaw.

"Th-the door!" Mewtwo gasped. He pointed, and they saw that it was Gyrados who was guarding it.

Groaning, Giratina smacked his forehead. "How does anyone get down there? Must have a big elevator or something." He went to dive into the water, but Mewtwo scrambled back. "Dude, just part the water like-"

"No!" He was firm on that. "I refuse to go down there!"

The startling, calm yet mean demeanor had faded and a huge, nervous frown replaced the straight line.

"You stupid cat! Get yer ass down here!" Giratina grabbed Mewtwo and pulled him over to the edge, where a huge wall of purple and blue energy appeared. The beast ran right into it and he was thrown back. Mewtwo stood there, smirking. "Ugh! I can't believe you did that! Special-Related-To-Palkia-Powers YEAH!" Giratina reached into the water, cupped his hands, and splashed water in Mewtwo's face. His hair stood on end and the cat jumped back, hissing. "Bah! You even hiss as a human!"

Mewtwo waved his hand in a very familiar way. He bared his teeth, threw his hand forward, and Giratina was thrown over the water right above Gyrados. Hungry, the serpent shot upwards, getting closer and closer. Now, if this thing pulled a Rayquaza and flew, Giratina would end up snake snack.

"You jerk! Let me down! Stupid cat! AH!" Giratina screamed like a girl when Gyrados' scales grazed past his arm. He curled into a ball and Mewtwo dropped him.

Bubbles circled around him. Above, he could see the fluorescent lights that lit up the room. Behind him, a huge 30-foot long sea serpent charged at him, roaring.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PALKIA!" Giratina screamed. He threw his hands out and used a bit of his energy. An Aura Sphere shot right into Gyrados' mouth, and he was down for the count. Or now. Who knows WHAT the scientists did to the poor Pokemon. Giratina swam through the water, not graceful but not too horrible. He quickly got to the platform above the water and, instead of getting up, grabbed Mewtwo's foot and pulled him under.

It was time for Mewtwo's turn to scream like a girl. And like little children, the two Legendaries splashed each other with water; Giratina was perfectly fine with it, laughing, but Mewtwo was pulling back, holding his arms close and trying not to get hit by the water. For just a moment, they forgot that they were big, powerful Pokemon and play fought. When Mewtwo was thoroughly soaked, he threw an energy ball at Giratina, pinning him against a wall.

"We're here to save Shaymin," Mewtwo growled, "not play like children!" He shot out of the water and levitated for a moment, squeaking quietly as Gyrados tried to get him. Gracefully he landed on the platform above the water, jerking his arm back to get Giratina over with him. The beast landed hard at Mewtwo's feet. "I'm getting tired of Team Rocket's dumb tricks."

His eyes began to glow and his arms crossed. Giratina jumped to his feet and pulled Mewtwo back, but there was no way to get him out of his anger.

"O-okay, Mewtwo, let's not kill the little Pokemon, okay? No cloning, or destroying the walls. Are-are you listening?"

A huge explosion on the wall made Giratina jump in surprise. He narrowed his eyes and his gaze jerked to the sound. Dry wall fell into the water and pipes became destroyed.

"What the HELL, man?" Giratina punched Mewtwo upside the head and was simply thrown to the side.

"Let's go." Mewtwo walked across the water, leaving a flat trail in his wake. Giratina instinctively followed him, a suspicious look on his face. The cat never lost his temper like that, and despite being such a higher up Legendary, it kind of scared him. Mewtwo was created to be as powerful as Arceus, and was literally his second hand man (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina argue too much, he said…).

Sucking it up, Giratina stomped forward and grabbed Mewtwo by the shoulder, jerking him backwards. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Giratina hissed. "For the past day hours you've been saying nothing but 'keep calm and don't destroy the place' and look what you did, you hypocrite!"

"Shut up!" Mewtwo snapped. He spun around, the back of his fist colliding with the side of Giratina's face. Growling, Giratina took a step back, eyes changing to pure black. "I can FEEL Shaymin's pain. She needs to get out of here as fast as possible! Each second wasted brings her closer to death! Do you WANT that? I don't want to see a fellow Legendary gone!"

That hit Giratina hard. He shoved past Mewtwo and ran down the path he had made. "Come ON!" Giratina snapped over his shoulder. Still angered, Mewtwo ran to catch up with him and created a huge levitating platform in the middle of the new area; a huge metal column with wires everywhere, and above them, an elevator was coming down. Giratina turned into his Legendary form and rammed his head into the bottom, stabbing his horns through. He could feel it; another lost soul in his land. Feeling no hurt, he pulled his horns out and flipped around, beating the elevator car with his tail, throwing it back up the shaft.

"Let's bring hell upon this place," Mewtwo said. "Shaymin's literally right below us. We need to find our way through another maze."

"No water?" Giratina growled.

"No. Let's go." Mewtwo snapped his fingers and the platform disappeared. They ended up freefalling, Giratina almost breaking the floor beneath. With psychic power, Mewtwo opened the elevator doors and quickly floated through, realizing they were still on the third floor, just a simple sub floor.

The two threw their heads back and groaned.

"Shall I simply run through the walls of this maze?" Giratina asked, lowering his head to Mewtwo's level. He blinked his red and black eyes inquisitively.

"Eh, Arceus' probably already pissed at us for destroying a wall and an elevator AND killing people, so, go ahead. What punishment can he do harsher than what he has planned?"

Laughing like a madman, Giratina swept his tail to the side, getting stunned Rocket members out of the way. He pounded one of his six claws on the ground and rammed the wall, feeling no damage at all.

"Come on! It's really fun, 'two!"

"Don't call me that!" Mewtwo snapped. He leaped forward, his dark blue bubble appearing around him. The walls cracked when he collided and crumbled when Giratina stomped the ground again. Mewtwo smirked. "That one!" Together the Legendaries hit the wall, and it crumbled down.

"Bwahahaahah! Look at the Rocket's faces!" Giratina snorted. "They look stunned!" He leaned his head down again and came face to face with a startled looking girl in brown pigtails. "Hello, girl."

She paled and weakly pointed. "Y-you can t-talk…" she squeaked.

"Duh. All of us can- we just choose whether or not we want to!" Giratina raised his head again, in a huge fit of laughter, and romped around. "Dude, Mewtwo! I found a weak spot!" He poked the floor with one claw and saw it bend down a little.

Mewtwo landed next to Giratina and placed a hand on the floor. "Yes, we can get through here if we tried to." He glanced at Giratina. "Yes, we will be able to get through here." The beast snorted.

Suddenly, Giratina looked surprised. "Mewtwo! You're smiling!"

Mewtwo frowned. "What?"

Giratina beat the Rockets back again with his tail and changed into a human to kneel down by the cat. "I've never seen you smile before." He grinned.

"Shut up!" Mewtwo flicked his hand and tried to get Giratina away, but the other simply used his creepy powers to block the psychic energy. "Damn it! I hate you creation freaks!"

"You've changed over the years," Giratina teased. He stuck his tongue out. "Mew is getting to you, huh?"

"DAD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Mewtwo roared. He jumped to his feet, eyes glowing blue.

Holding his hands up innocently, Giratina took a big step back. "Whoa, man. Take a deep breath. When we get back to the Hall of Origin, I'm going to show you around because you've never been farther than your room and meeting hall. Let's break this floor and see if Shaymin is down there, okay?"

Huffing, Mewtwo turned, crossed his arms, and didn't respond. Finally- "Break the floor," he growled.

Eventually that day, Shaymin lost her voice. She just couldn't bring herself to speak; if she said anymore, the scientist might hurt her, and already she was beginning to lose her spark of life. She curled up in the corner of her cage, cursing how advanced Arceus' children had gotten. They created stupid 'medicine' that prevented her from using her power, and Shaymin couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor Hypno they tested it on.

"An elevator gone down?" The scientist smashed the keyboard again.

"S-sir! Giratina has taken four lives!" a Rocket member called to him through a walkie-talkie. "He- he destroyed the elevator, and Mewtwo just destroyed the doors!"

Shaymin rubbed her wet face dry and let out a giddy laugh. She uncurled herself and sniffed, glancing at the doors and hoping something good would happen soon. If they had gotten this far, they'd be right above her! The fourth floor was nothing but a huge lab, little to no obstacles, as the Rockets thought the higher three levels would be enough. Not for Mewtwo and Giratina, though. They ravaged, and Shaymin's hope grew.

"Ah! Do you hear that?" a tiny Shaymin asked. "I- ah!" He shook his bright green fur as drywall rained down. "Hey!"

Flecks of drywall stopped. But then, in a huge explosion, a huge beast and a tiny, human sized cat crashed through the ceiling, landing on the table that held the tiny Shaymin. Shaymin's dull green eyes grew wide and she was instantly at the bars to her cage.

"Giratina!" she exclaimed, her voice quiet. The Legendaries shrank to humans and rolled away from each other. Shaymin's heart nearly stopped; the Shaymin's cage had snapped apart and it lay on the crushed table. "G-get him!"

Mewtwo stood guard, keeping his hand out to keep the scientist from getting to Giratina as he pulled one of the youngest of Shaymin's army into his arms.

"Hey…" Giratina said, breath short. "Hey, say something! Shaymin's gonna pummel me if you die!"

The Pokemon coughed and spat out drywall. Giratina and Shaymin let out sighs and turned to Mewtwo.

"Stupids," the scientist breathed. Mewtwo let him go. "You landed on the table with my medicine."

"Oh no…" Shaymin squeaked. The tiny one in Giratina's arms wriggled around.

The two rescuers looked at each other. "What?" they asked, gazes snapping back to the man.

"Giratina and Mewtwo. My, I was simply hoping for Articuno, or Deoxys, not you two."

"TELL US!" Giratina snapped. The scientist jerked back.

"You cannot use your powers," he laughed. "Good luck trying to get back to your Legendary status within the next 24 hours."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_******: OTL I thought I lost this when my computer crashed, but I found it on another site! HEY GUESS WHAT I **_MIGHT_** ACTUALLY FINISH.


End file.
